bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicago
Chicago, Illinois is a large megacity located in the United States of America's Great Lakes region. It is also the largest city in the Midwest, the second largest in the country (the largest being New Los Angeles), and the manufacturing capital of North America. The city is also home to the first spaceport to be built in the Western Hemisphere. RP History Post-Battle Recovery With the unbearable destruction to the city caused by the Battle of Chicago, efforts to rebuild immediately took effect. Just hours after the battle, Congress created and passed the Chicago Protocol, a law which dramatically improved national security for America's highly populated cities. The protocol also assisted the injured and instituted military batteries to protect the city, with the largest being the Comiskey Battery in the South Side. Joint Station Chicago was upgraded with a miniature battery to ensure it's defense, an extended air field, and Northerly Island itself was extended to accomodate more ships to be stationed at the base. Additional airbases were placed in the surrounding suburbs in Chicago-O'Hare and Midway airports, and Naval Air Station Glenview was reactivated in 2075, twenty years after it was closed. In early May 2075, a proposal for the establishment of a large industrial district in the city was formed by Illinois Senator and CEO of the Chicago-based Atlas Corporation Jonathan Irons, which was approved by the city council and the cities in the proposed area. Named the Greater Chicago Industrial District, construction began on May 20 with funds coming from Atlas' then-parent company Harmon Military Industries and then-sister companies Lockheed Martin and Boeing. Factories and research laboratories were built, including assembly lines for aircraft, ground vehicles, electronics, firearms, and machine parts. Soon after, Northrop Grumman, General Dynamics, General Atomics and General Electric began to plan on opening production facilities in the district. America's Spaceport On September 2, 2075, the Navy voted to abandon Naval Station Chicago and shut down the Great Lakes Fleet, as a Canadian general claimed that the United States violated the outdated Rush-Bagot Treaty and costs to keep the base active during wartime were expensive. All the Chicago-stationed vessels were reassigned to various naval bases on both the Atlantic and Pacific, and the base on Northerly Island was closed. The city planned to convert the former base into the new location for the United States Military Institute of Illinois, which was temporarily onboard the USS Illinois (BB-65), as it was deemed large enough to hold more vessels and artifacts. Then-Chief of Naval Operations Gerald R. Ford III, in a public announcement at the decommissioning of the Northerly Island naval base, announced plans for building an artificial island five miles off the Illinois coast for a spaceport for both American aerospace vessels and ships from member nations of the United Nations Space Coalition (UNSC), and a destination for New Carthage Aerospace. Construction of the island began on September 8, while construction of the Veterans Bridge connecting the island to South Lake Shore Drive began later that day. By November 25, the United States withdrew from the UNSC due to tensions with the Terran Dominion and closed the spaceport to only allow allies of the U.S. government to dock at the port. Law Enforcement Vehicles *Dodge Charger *Chevrolet Tahoe *Ford Explorer (airport security) *Lockheed Martin JLTV "SWAT Variant" *Lenco BearCat Armored Vehicle (SWAT) Firearms *FN Five-seven semi-automatic pistol *M4A1 carbine rifle *M8A1 service rifle *M37A1 ICWS U.S. Military Naval Spaceport Chicago The U.S. naval aerospace base in the city is located on Phoenix Island, five miles off the city's coastline. It houses an airfield and a miniature shipyard for repairing or refitting ships. Aircraft *TBA Vessels *''Midway''-class Supercarrier **''Enterprise'' (CV-95) **''Guadalcanal'' (CV-125) **''Infinite Reach'' (CV-149) *''James A. Lovell''-class Destroyer **''James A. Lovell'' (DD-01) **''Challenger'' (DD-22) **''Venator'' (DD-25) **''United'' (DD-30) **''Lake Michigan'' (DD-42) **''O'Hare'' (DD-116) *''Kerberos''-class Heavy Cruiser **''Indianapolis'' (CA-611) **''Des Moines'' (CA-629) **''Chicago'' (CA-667) **''Atlanta'' (CA-678) **''Dallas'' (CA-700) *''E-500''-class Heavy Cruiser **''Hope Through Unity'' (CA-01) Military Batteries The first of their kind in the United States, these installations are designed to defend a highly populated area from an invasion, as per the Chicago Protocol. Armament *2x Mark 84 5"/40 caliber railgun turrets *5x Mark 45 5"/38 caliber gun turrets *1x Mark-2+ "Medium" Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *4x Vanguard Mk. 52 CIWS Installations *Comiskey Battery - South Side, near U.S. Cellular Field *Wrigley Battery - North Side, near Wrigley Field *Midway Battery - Southwest Side, near Midway International Airport *Greater Chicago Battery - Far West Side (Greater Chicago Industrial District) *O'Hare Battery - Far North Side, near Chicago-O'Hare International Airport Infrastructure Transportation Expressways Chicago is one of four major transportation hubs in the United States (the others being New Los Angeles, Dallas, and St. Louis). The city is connected to the suburbs through eleven interstate highways; Interstates 55, 57, 65, 80, 88, 90, 94, 190, 290, 294, and 355. Segments that link to the inner city are named after influential politicians, including the Kennedy, Eisenhower, Reagan, Dan Ryan, and Stevenson expressways. Transit Systems The Regional Transit Authority (RTA) coordinates three different transit service boards: CTA, Metra, and Pace. *The Chicago Transit Authority, or CTA, is the primary public transportation system in the Chicagoland area. The CTA operates a network of buses and a rapit transit elevated and subway system known as the "L" (for elevated, which is what forms "the Loop," which is considered the heart of the city), with lines designated by colors. The lines that make up the CTA railway system are the Red, Blue, Green, Orange, Brown, Purple, Pink, Yellow, and Gray lines. **Red Line - Howard to 95th **Blue Line - Chicago-O'Hare International Airport to Forest Park **Green Line - Harlem/Lake to Ashland/63rd and Cottage Grove **Orange Line - Midway Airport to Adams/Wabash **Brown Line - Kimball to LaSalle/Van Buren **Purple Line - Linden to LaSalle/Van Buren **Pink Line - 54th/Cermark to Washington/Wells **Yellow Line - Howard to Dempster-Skokie **Gray Line - Greater Chicago Industrial District to Great Lakes Spaceport *Metra, the nation's second-most used regional passenger railway system, operates an 11-line system to and from the city. *Pace provides bus and paratransit in over 200 surrounding suburbs with some connections to the city. Memorials War Memorials *The World War I Monument in Monument Park *The WWII War Memorial in West Pullman Park *The Korean War Memorial in Kennedy Park *The Tribute to Freedom monument at the northern entrance of Soldier Field *The Battle of Chicago Victims Memorial at the United States Military Institute of Illinois Museum Ships *[[Iowa-class Battleship|USS Illinois (BB-65)]] at the United States Military Institute of Illinois *USS Silversides (SS-236) at the United States Military Institute of Illinois *[[Los Angeles-class Nuclear Attack Submarine|USS Joliet (SSNX-3)]] at the United States Military Institute of Illinois *USS Chicago (CG-11) at the United States Military Institute of Illinois *[[Des Moines-class Heavy Cruiser|USS Springfield (CA-143)]] at the United States Military Institute of Illinois *German Submarine U-505 at the Museum of Science and Industry Notable Hometown RP Characters *Jack Tyler Harmon - Admiral, United States Navy *Jonathan Irons - Illinois Senator ® *Warui Kimochi - former crime lord, HYDRAXIS admiral Trivia *The Greater Chicago Industrial District is the largest superfactory in North America. *The population of the city increased due to both the destruction of New York City in the Russo-American War and the mass growth of job opportunities. *In the aftermath of the Russo-American War, American defense contractors decided to move their headquarters to Chicago due to the city's rising population and its improving economy. **Boeing is the only exception due to their headquarters already being in Chicago IRL. *Chicago is the only city in the country with the most museum ships on display (five). **It is also one of the only two cities to have a battleship on display in the Great Lakes, the other being Kenosha, Wisconsin. *Chicagoans prefer to not call the Battle of the Great Lakes the name the military refers to it as, the "Second Battle of Chicago," as the battle was mostly fought above Lake Michigan. Category:Cities